First consider the expression for: $-8$ plus the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-7$ and that expression and then add $7$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is $-8$ plus $-6x$ $-6x$ $ - 8$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-6x - 8) = \color{orange}{-7(-6x-8)}$ What does adding $7$ to $\color{orange}{-7(-6x-8)}$ do? $-7(-6x-8)$ $ + 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-6x-8)+7$.